Meaningful Glances
by o.x-Twiggy-x.o
Summary: NejixSakura “Haruno, you do realise, you’ve just invited me into your room...” He wanted her, she was unsure. Watching someone every night isn't stalking...is it?
1. The Way I Feel

**Meaningful Glances**

**By**

** o.x-Twiggy-x.o**

** Neji x Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Rated: M for lemons and situations.**

* * *

**.Chapter 1.**

** .The Way I feel.**

She shuddered against the cold night air. The midnight stars dancing brightly in the darkened sky served as the main source of light as well as the large luminous orb that hung like a giant pendulum over the sleeping village of Konoha. Wisps of pink silken hair escaped the loose bun atop the young woman's head. She sighed.

She knew that he would come. He always did, his eyes searching, his breath hitching as his lips struggled not to dance into a smirk. Dark emerald eyes wandered lazily over the road below. Sitting on her windowsill, Sakura had a perfect view, the pale moonlight illuminating all that she needed to see.

--

He watched her, her sweet scent carried to him on the silent breeze. Breathing in deeply he closed his eyes. It was so tempting, to just use his brute strength for once, attack her, pin her down, and disable her chakra. But he couldn't do that, he liked the fight, and when a Hyuuga sets his mind to something, rest assured, he will accomplish it.

Neji stood up from his crouching position on the tree opposite the medic nin's home. His long chestnut locks dancing gleefully around his face as the morning air played. He looked up, the time was only maybe one in the morning. Smirking, the Branch child jumped gracefully down from the tree, landing so softly, that not even the fallen leaves dared move.

Walking directly to the Haruno residence the Hyuuga heir stopped directly in front of the house. Eyes scanning his way up, he noticed the girl, one leg dangling out of the window, whilst the rest of her body lay sprawled along the wooden ledge inside. Her milky thigh was exposed due to the denim shorts she was wearing, an emerald green tank top adorned the top of her body, revealing her curves and large breasts.

The Hyuuga's breath hitched in his throat as he looked down to see if there was any easy way up to her room from the outside. Luckily the wooden mesh on the side of the wall held quite firmly, the plants trailing and crawling up beautifully. He looked back up, his white pools latching onto her dark green ones.

"Not initiating conversation tonight Hyuuga?"

--

She grinned down to him, her beautiful stalker, and the man who managed to nearly destroy her best friend when he once kissed her drunkenly on the lips. Pouting a little she pushed her torso out of the window a little more, this way her could properly see her face.

"Hn," she watched as he started to climb up the wall, using the wood for support. His strong muscles rippling through his black shirt made her mouth go slightly dry as she watched his black denim jeans pulled tight over his legs. As he got closer Sakura started to pull her leg in and slid off her ledge and into her room.

Neji climbed, gripping onto the trellis, he hoisted himself onto the outside ledge. Sitting there he realised how hot he had become, and so, gently undid his top three buttons allowing his white vest underneath to be seen.

"Haruno, you do realise, you've just invited me into your room," He swung his legs into the girls bedroom careful to undo and remove his shoes. Stepping out of them he took in the sight. Haruno Sakura lay sprawled out on her bed, the pale magnolia walls were covered in photos and memories, as plush covers were tidily laid out across her bed in all shades of pink.

She looked at him and patted the side of the bed next to herself. Watching as he walked across the soft pink carpet Sakura sat up crossing her legs and tucking a stray tendril of pink hair behind her delicate ear. A warm smile graced her lips.

"I do indeed realise, but it's too cold to keep the conversation outside like usual." He shudder at her sweet voice, it trickled around him like honey. He smirked and sat down on the double bed creasing the sheets beneath him. The Branch child could not keep his eyes off her. The way her bright eyes made the rest of her face so warm, her precious pink lips parted slightly to gain the oxygen she needed, it was all too much for him.

She watched as the Hyuuga heir leaned closer to her, his bright eyes melting into pools of lust. Breathing in slightly she realised that his hair had fallen about his face to create a curtain of sheer silk.

"Hyuuga, don't make me hurt you," She smiled sweetly, eyes glinting with malice as she grit her teeth together.

"Hn," He moved his head back to where it originally started. His eyes glazed over from his undying need.

"Kami, I remember the first time I saw that look," Neji looked up to see a giggling Sakura, her beautiful features enhanced by her enchanting smile. He sighed, he remembered also, all to well.

--

"_Sakura, what is taking you so long!" an aggravated Hyuuga was by no means a good thing, and the rest of the Branch child's team were hating every minute of him. Cursing silently under their breaths at the pink haired kunoichi, Neji braced himself. Walking towards the lake he summoned all of his inner strength just so that he wouldn't attack the medic for her ignorance._

_Walking stealthily he made sure she would not hear him, that way he may shout at her and gain her attention more easily. Never in all of his time had he been more annoyed. The girl had taken almost an hour to bathe, and with their schedule they really didn't have that time._

_Turning his walk into a run he reached the area. Stopping abruptly without even looking he breathed in ready to shout._

"_SAKURA!" he then regretted it, as a pale and naked girl turned around, her long pink mane flowing down her back. Droplets of water cascaded down her front, sliding between the two large mounds she was hopelessly trying to cover with her arms. And as his gaze went further down still, her skin was taught over her stomach as the muscle underneath begged to be shown. However the salivating Hyuuga could see no further for the water stopped low on her abdomen._

"_Neji, I-I-I'm sorry I took so long, I'll hurry now…" She turned quickly as she started to wade to where her clothes were, still feeling the hungry gaze of the Branch child. She hurried out of the water and formed a heat jutsu, immediately drying her perfect skin. _

_Still watching her, Neji could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, swirling, raging uncontrollably. Slowly he tore his eyes away from the 16 year olds full body and walked dreamily back to camp. Eyes still glazed over, it was then that the Hyuuga realised what he wanted, and she just so happened to be close at hand._

--

"Ah, still thinking about it eh Neji?" Sakura's 17-year-old form had not changed much in the past year, and she knew of the feelings that the heir harboured for her. However she was a confident girl, and the Branch child was a friend, almost. The way he had practically stalked her for the past year made her worry. His possessiveness, the way he would, every night, excluding the time he was on missions, be outside her window, ready to converse, banter, bicker.

She knew this boy of 18 was willing to do most anything for her, but she respected him, and never once took advantage, as her own feelings were coming into play. The way he would instantly defend her, protect her, but he did this in subtle ways, some outlandish, but only because he got wound up, and she knew that.

The boy looked at her, he felt somewhat elated, the fact this girl, his dream, had invited him to be with her, even if merely as a friend. She was accepting him, and Neji felt a surge of happiness overwhelm him as a tiny pull of his lips indicated a break in the façade.

"Sakura…" He breathed her name out, scared that it may shatter like her fragile heart. Lovingly, he looked into her eyes as he removed himself from the bed careful to keep her gaze.

Sakura was a bit shocked as the weight removed itself from her silken covers, she immediately rose, keeping eye contact with her handsome stalker. Feeling that her lips were dry, she licked the soft skin to moisten it.

If he wasn't already aroused by her presence he was now. He moved slowly towards her. Neji stopped, she was the picture of innocence, and the way she was looking at him was far too much. Trying to keep himself in control the boy reached down and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. It wasn't quite chaste, as he then felt the familiar heat surfacing.

"Good night Sakura…" Sakura touched the spot where the heir's lips graced her skin. Watching his masculine figure walk to the window, she breathed out. She watched as he slipped on his shoes and got halfway out of the window. His muscle rippled through the white vest underneath and she saw him smirk at her.

"Haruno," The Hyuuga inwardly smirked, and didn't realise it shone through to his features as he realised something.

"Huh?" Her head tilted slightly to the side, he couldn't help but think of ways to steal her innocence as her bright green eyes sparkled.

"I hope to see your room a lot more," he laughed as he jumped down to the ground. Looking back up as he walked away, he heard a screech and started at a run back to his home laughing all the way.

* * *

First chapter.  
Rather short, however, they should be coming quite fast.  
Also, suggestions, criticism and anything else are welcome.

Hope it's not going too bad so far...  
Cookies with sprinkles people!!

o.x-Twiggy-x.o


	2. And You Tell Me

**Meanignful Glances**

**By**

**o.x-Twiggy-x.o**

**Neji x Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Rated: M for reasons later on.**

**

* * *

**

**.Chapter 2..**

**.And You Tell Me.**

The sun was bright and filtered through her window. Lazily opening her eyes Sakura yawned, her pretty pink lips stretching to accommodate the sound. Pushing herself up she stretched, her body still yearning from the sleep that recently evaded her.

Walking swiftly towards her adjoining bathroom she turned on the large shower. Stripping herself of her nightwear, Sakura slipped into the warm water. Cleansing her body she then switched to attending to her hair, making sure she was clean all over. Whilst doing this she was sure she heard a noise. Listening intently she put it down to the house.

After finishing her shower, Sakura made her way into her room, digging around for clothes. After finding her normal attired she dried herself off and put on delicate lacy underwear, shrugging up her shorts and then clipping on her medic skirt. Once this was done she completed dressing by using her deodorants and body sprays and pulling on her armless red top. Looking around for her headband, she spotted the window.

"I thought I closed that…"

--

He was running. Running as fast as he could, away from Sakura's house. He was being stupid now, she had no way of knowing it was him! Neji kept running, heart pounding and his blood rushing he made his way back to the Hyuuga compound.

Why in the hell did he have to do it, he didn't understand, but his hormones definitely had something to do with it. Upon arriving at his residence he slammed doors and stormed up to his room. Sitting down on the bed, he placed his head in his hands.

"What are you doing to me Sakura…"

--

She smiled, this was what she lived for. Looking over the chart in her hand, she made sure to see to it that each of her patients had the right care. Never stopping once, the young medics chakra started to lose its passion as she relentlessly worked on the victims of battle, home injuries and plain foolery.

Switching to a scalpel, Sakura made the incision quickly, cutting deep. Shikamaru grunted, and the girl lovingly squeezed his hand as she continued to cut out the senbon needle that had worked its way down near the bone.

"This is all so," The Nara clan heir's voice turned into an almost wretch as the rosette girl removed the needle from its muscle bound prison.

"Troublesome." The boy sighed out, his pale face drenched in sweat. Sakura pushed her chakra into his leg as she healed the massive gash that ran along his calf.

Sighing herself, she made sure that the ANBU strategist had enough of everything, pulling his blanket up close, she blushed as he kissed her cheek and commented on how beautiful she was. Pushing him playfully away she walked around the corner and into a solid wall of muscle.

"Haruno," She almost hit the floor, but his quick reflexes pulled her back up. Pulling her close to his chest he looked down at her, a frown already set.

"Ugh, Jesus Hyuuga, don't stand in hallways!" The pink haired kunoichi was angry and he could feel the dark aura emitting from her lithe form.

"I saw you," He looked down at her, his pale eyes slightly hurt.

"You saw me? Then why the hell didn't you move?" She was angry now, tired and sore from work, the Branch child was really getting on her nerves as she realised that he was still holding onto her.

"I saw you and Nara, I don't understand…" As he trailed off the girl watched his eyes avert to the floor unable to look at her any longer. Sighing in defeat she brushed her fingers through her pink locks.

"Listen Hyuuga-_sama_, he was thanking me, now, will you get your hands off me?!" Pulling away from him she sauntered down the hall.

However as she turned to look back, she caught a glimpse of his pearl like eyes. Clouding over and dark, the hazy blur excited her a little as she watched his lips curve into a smirk. Bowing mockingly to her she gasped and turned away, barley able to contain the fit of nervous giggles threatening to erupt.

--

After his bow, the Hyuuga clan heir walked away, determined to work out all that was wrong with him. Making his way to the training grounds he spotted Naruto. Chuckling to himself he set off to enjoy a brief battle with the famous Kyubi container.

"Neji!"

"Fight me."

--

She was exhausted, the twilight made the park seem so much more surreal, as the water rippled in the lake and the great trees rustled almost soundlessly. She breathed in the air, it's beautiful summer scent intoxicating her as she spun around feeling like a child again.

She laughed as dizzy spells washed over her. Slowing down to a stop she heard the faint footfalls behind her. Turning around she was greeted by a grinning Ino.

"I heard your laughter all the way back there!" She laughed and pointed to the edge of the park.

"Come on Ino! Come run with me!" And with that Sakura started at a run tugging her blonde haired friend behind her.

Both were screaming happily as they wasted their energy in the park, running around like children, giggling and enjoying each others company.

Yet neither of them spotted the white eyes that were solely trained on the rosette woman. Smiling quietly to himself the Branch child took off, silent promises left in his wake.

The breathless giggles of the two teenage girls echoed throughout the village…

--

She reached her house, Ino had left some moments before as the hour was late and they both needed the rest. She smiled happily, her stomach light as air, she moved towards the front door. Unlocking it, she walked in. Stepping out of her boots she made her way up the stairs, the desire to lie down was irresistible.

Feeling another chakra present as she got to her door, she pulled out a shuriken, the blade sharp, she silently, but with deathly speed opened the door, only to find her stalker awaiting her. The weapon falling from her hand, she watched the tall boy move toward her.

"Haruno, you were so long, I got cold and came inside." He smirked at her, his senses awry as her sweet vanilla essence was driving him mad. He wanted to taste her, to see if she was as sweet as she smelt. He chuckled darkly, moving slowly towards her.

"Uh, uh…"Sakura couldn't remove her eyes from him, she always thought he was good looking, just the fact he followed her everywhere scared her slightly. Pulling herself together just as his form reached hers she snapped her head up.

"Hyuuga, you're in my personal space," hissing like a cat she watched his smirk turn into a smile making her take a step back.

"I know." Bluntly answering he moved another step forward, and she, another back. Finally there was a wedge not allowing her to go any further, and he silently thanked Kami for the opportunity. He slowly pressed his body up to hers.

"You know," He reached to play with a strand of her pink hair.

"I've liked you for a long time, Sakura…" He lent down and kissed her ear.

"I know…"

* * *

There, second one up.  
xD  
It's not the best, but hey, it's a passtime.  
Anythign and everthing welcomeeee.  
Thank youse!!!!  
Thows out cookies

o.x-Twiggy-x.o


	3. The Flame

**Meaningful Glances**

**By**

**o.x-Twiggy-x.o**

**Neji x Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Rated M: Suggestive reasons Lemons to come.**

* * *

**.Chapter 3.**

**.The Flame.**

Her eyes hadn't left his, they way she was looking at him was of pure innocence. Did she not understand? He pulled her forward so that one of her hands lay splayed out on his rippling chest covered only by his ANBU uniform. Neji watched her face, the tempting pink lips slightly open for air, the way her long lashed eyelids would close briefly to moisten the great green depths that hid beneath them.

"Hyuuga…"She spoke softly, almost temptingly, he was weak and she saw it. He body was also starting to feel heat as his pushed her further into a wall behind her. She shuddered involuntarily.

"I won't do this." Her eyes were now stoked with passion as she refused his blatant offer. She wouldn't be a part of this, not yet.

"And why not Haruno?" His feral smirk was replaced quickly with the usual frown that set upon his stoic features.

"Because I don't know you," She stared directly into his confused orbs, the liquid silver ebbing away, only to be replaced with solid determination.

"Then you will." With that she felt the coolness of the air ash he removed his body and walked gracefully toward the window before stopping abruptly.

"Goodnight…Sakura." He walked over to her and pushed a large hand onto the small of her waist, pulling her small form into his. Using his free hand to stroke through her locks he pulled her head up and moved his own down.

Centimetres away from his lips, she felt his warm breath and breathed in sharply through her lips. Then a warm and succulent force was placed upon them, as the Branch Child kissed her gently. But as she accidentally let out a moan she felt his tongue surge into his mouth. In complete bliss, Sakura lent in more, angling her lips.

He felt her warm body, but refused to go any further, because of her previous statement. Ending the kiss, he pulled himself away and walked backwards towards the window, holding the 17 year olds gaze. He smirked and bounded out, the cool night air hitting him hard as he landed on the ground, only to start into a run to find a freezing lake.

--

Still stood where he left her Sakura touched her lips, she didn't understand anything, why did he even have an obsession with her. She sighed, pulling her pink locks into a messy bun as she went about preparing for bed.

--

She was sleeping, he womanly chest heaving up and down with every breath she stole from the world. He looked at her, his white eyes penetrating through the skin. Sitting lightly by her bedside he knew it was getting dangerous. Each night he had gotten closer, nearer to watching her sleeping form. He couldn't take it.

Neji reached out his hand, ready to stroke her pale face, her rosy cheeks, stroke over her peaceful eyelids. However he stopped. The familiar feeling of chakra reached him. Silently activating his bloodline he scanned the area instantly spotting the famous chakra. The Hyuuga growled.

"Hyuuga, I see you've taken a liking to her…"

--

Sakura ran, as fast as she could, her heartbeat so fast she was sure she'd die before she even reached the beloved Gates. As she ran faster she could feel him behind her, his evil presence and cold behaviour lingering on her soul forever as the winter snow drifted down to mask her footsteps.

"_Sakura," She stopped, sliding to a halt as the boy stood in front of her, his dark bangs shading his eyes from view. She shuddered, the cold so much more penetrating around him. She looked up, the many cuts and wounds hurting all the more._

"_Sasuke," A single tear rolled down her cheek as she watched him attempt a smile that changed into a feral grin, the insanity clear in his red clan eyes._

"_Aa," She tried to move back, but on command snakes erupted from the earth entwining her feet in place as she screamed. Sakura pulled, moving all she could, but soon realised that the snakes were draining her remaining chakra, eating away at her life source._

_She watched as he came closer, barely inches away and stroking her hair, kissing her face. She closed her eyes and turned away as best she could._

"_Tsk, Sakura, that's no way to treat the one you love," She could feel the grin upon his face as he leaned closer and kissed her neck, scraping with his human teeth._

_She screamed, and for once, they heard her. _

_As the black abyss took her from the conscious world, she remembered feeling their presence, the three men who saved her and drove that monster back to its master. She smiled shyly, they would protect her, and she would never see the cold Uchiha's face again. Never again…_

--

"Uchiha." The Branch child growled out, he still remained sat on the bed as he turned to face the village's traitor. Wearing his formal snake attire he watched the boy star him down from the windowsill he was perched on.

"Dare touch what is mine, and I'll kill you." The raven hair boy smiled, almost innocently, except for the glint of malice running through his eyes. Neji's face changed from it's usual stoic face plate into a smirk, his brows creasing slightly at the top.

"What makes you think she's yours," He looked back at the sleeping form, he stroked her face, the moonlight pouring into the room and over her pale features made both men wish the other were gone. Removing his hand from her face he heard a slight sigh which caused him to chuckle.

"I will kill you Hyuuga, don't touch what's mine" And with that the cold boy transported himself away leaving cold memories in his place. Neji watched after him, his face stoic once again.

He felt her move, scared that she may wake he held in his breath. Her movements stopped and he felt her relax next to him. Releasing the breath he made to get up when he heard her whisper it, her dreams beckoning for her to return.

"Thank you…"

--

She woke up. The night air was still cold and the glinting stars shone in through her window teasingly. Sitting up she glanced around her room, unsure why, she got up and walked to the window. Dressed in only a strap top and tiny shorts she dangled her legs out. The cold air bit at her, causing tingles to run up and down her spine.

Glancing across the street to the tree she smiled. Already the dark sky was beginning to fade into a light yellow, the splashes of pink spilling out through the gaps forcing away the deep shades of blue. Sakura sighed, the dawn was already upon them.

"Good morning Konoha!" Her yell could be heard at the Hyuuga compound where a certain misty eyed man chuckled deeply whilst turning off the continuous stream of water.

--

"So what, is he dating you now?" The blue eyed blonde was in fits of giggles causing the annoyed rosette to lean back even further in her seat whilst medicating herself with the small bottle sake the waiter had just sent over.

"Ugh, Ino-pig, if you don't shut up, I'll tell everyone about that time with Lee…" she smirked evilly, as Ino's face fell and her bright blue eyes opened wide.

"You wouldn't da…"

"It's me, yes I would." She downed her cup, they had both finished work about an hour ago, and somehow, Sakura had let slip about the Branch child.

"Fine then, but I don't understand, you haven't even seen him all day," Ino tilted her head slightly as Sakura looked up trying to think. The sake was really affecting them both as they had been continuously drinking ever since they arrived in the pub.

"I think…Hmm, I don't know Pig, and maybe he's off me?" Her words were said slightly slowly as she tried to pronounce them all correctly. The music in the distance was starting to get heavier as the dance floor in the next room called for more victims.

"Nah, he still likes you," The tall blonde squeaked out. Giggling madly she pulled Sakura out of her chair, both of them still in their everyday attire she pulled the emerald princess to the dance floor and began to dance.

Gladly accepting Sakura began to dance as well, the alcohol taking over her slightly as her provocative moves made her ache. Then, feeling two arms engulf her waist she turned around, never breaking her hips swaying rhythm. Two onyx eyes stared her down as the Nara child pushed her closer to him.

She laughed as she limply put her two arms around his masculine neck, she watched his eyes training on hers as the music swept her away in a frenzy. The heat of another all she needed as her movements became swifter and her body more flexible.

"He's watching us you know," Shikamaru leaned down to her ear and said loud enough for only her to hear above the loud music. Lights danced over them and many other ninja were crowded around dancing with partners or alone, the close proximity and body heat causing sweet sweat to trickle down their various body types.

Looking around Sakura noticed the piercing gaze of the Branch child. Letting go of Shikamaru she moved towards his booth. Three or four other people were there including Neji's team mates Tenten and Lee. The other two were Naruto and Kiba, though the rough looking boy seemed to be almost passed out from the intoxicating alcohol.

He watched as she sauntered forward, still a little tipsy from the alcohol. His eyes widened the slightest bit as beads f sweat rolled down her neck and under her annoying shirt. He almost growled. Bits of hair were sticking to her flushed skin, and the smell of vanilla was so strong he could almost taste it.

She leant forward, the others all screaming welcomes at her, drunken slurs instead of coherent words plagued their mouths.

"Let me know you," Her hot breath against his ear sent spasms of pleasure down his frame as he pushed himself up and moved to the dance floor with her.

Taking his large hand she pulled him behind her. Noticing how long his fingers were she found a spot to dance between the fine mesh of bodies. Turning to face him she rubbed her hips against him, dragging out a moan from his dignified form, and so, she felt him grab her lower back and upper thigh.

Dancing together, pushing, rubbing, stroking, she felt a little bit like a tease, her legs still alight from the alcohol.

"Were you jealous," She bit his earlobe, and he felt his arousal becoming known.

"Hn," He grunted it out, unable to talk coherently, as he too had drank a lot due to the show his Sakura and the lazy genius were putting on.

"Oh, come on, you can do better than that," she turned around and rubbed her ass into his crotch, biting her lips she moved back around. The Hyuuga's expression had turned into a delightfully pink bliss ridden one.

"Ugh, yes." She laughed. Reaching up she kissed his cheek making sure that it didn't appear chaste.

His eyes were glued to her, the way her sweet body moulded against his was too much, and to see her pulling away drove him mad.

"Don't worry, next time, I'll come visit you…Neji," He watched as a playful daze washed over her beautiful eyes. As she turned and walked away the boy realised he needed to take a very, very cold shower.

"Fucking reactions," Neji growled as he transported himself back to his home, leaving the rest of his friends behind, confused and drunk.

* * *

Well, third chapter is up.  
Slightly longer I do believe.  
xD  
And thank you to all who are reviewing.  
Also thank you for the suggestions.  
x  
Doesn't seem that cookies are reeling you people in, so lets try...  
Ugh..  
DOUGHNUTS!!

o.x-Twiggy-x.o


	4. Watch Over You

**Meaningful Glances**

**By**

**o.x-Twiggy-x.o**

**Neji x Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Rated: M for lemons and situations.**

* * *

**.Chapter 4.  
.Watch Over You.**

She sat in her room, hair a mess, and body exhausted from the movements it conducted just an hour before. Sakura sighed, smiling as she stripped herself of her sweaty clothes dropping them none to carefully into her hamper.

Bright luminous light poured into her room through the large window, her naked form searching for her much-needed clothes. Finding them she made her way to the bathroom. The sweet bliss of cascading water engulfed Sakura's senses as she sighed in contentment.

After cleaning and dressing again, she realised it was barely past one in the morning, smiling to herself, she felt the twinges of pleasure coarse through her veins as she decided to stay true to what she said to the Hyuuga.

--

"Ugh, Why her, just, WHY!" Neji screamed as he slammed off the water in his shower, drying himself off with a towel he put on a simple pair of trousers that rode low on his hips. Walking out of his en-suite he felt, more than sensed, her there,

Turning quickly, he spotted her sitting on his window seat, the moonlight pooling around her features making her glow. The Branch Child smirked darkly, aware of her piercing green orbs admiring his sculpted chest. He chuckled deeply.

"Haruno, staring is impolite…" Sakura snapped her eyes back up to his, a faint pink blush painting her smooth cheeks. Regaining her composure, she stood and walked to within a foot of the tall heir. Hearing the beat of her heart increase made her aware of her short sharp intakes of breath.

"I'm very sorry Hyuuga-sama," She smiled, watching the rise and fall of Neji's chest, happy with the movement becoming faster as she gracefully completed the steps to him.

Neji was in torment, the girl he wanted, needed, was in front of him, the summer air drifting around her as the moon bathed her. He lifted his hand up, looking at her, trying desperately to tell her with his silver eyes that what he wanted was real. Caressing her silken locks he closed his eyes, images of what could be flitting snugly into his consciousness. He inhaled deeply, taking in once more her intoxicating scent.

"I told you, I'd like to know you Hyuuga," She leant forward so that her large chest was pressed against his manly one. Whispering delicately against his warm ear.

"And I meant that…" she kissed his temple gently, moving her face in front of his. Before she could even execute her next move, a feral growl rang throughout the room. Feeling his chest vibrate against hers, she knew what was coming, and so tried to gracefully extract herself from him before…

"Too late…" he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled the curvaceous girl into his own form. Bending down slightly, he let his slick tongues swirl around the inner contours of her ear eliciting a soft moan, which drove him to bite down and nibble on the soft flesh of her earlobe.

She couldn't help it, his large hands were running up and down her back, whilst his mouth was devouring her ear sending involuntary shivers down her delicate spine. Why did this make her feel so good? His right hand moved down to grasp under her right thigh. Why him? His mouth moved from her ear in small kisses to her face. Was she okay with this? He slowly started to push her backwards, almost dragging her. If she wasn't, then why wasn't she stopping? He stopped.

He looked down at her unresponsive form, his hardness growing from the innocence she emitted. Neji sighed, the breath rolling from his graceful mouth and onto her flushed skin. He wouldn't do anything to her, not unless she felt the same, it was pointless to even proceed if it was just a game to her.

"Don't stop…" it was barely above a whisper but she knew that he had heard her, with the feeling in her hands returning, she entwined them behind his head. Pushing her thigh up a little closer to his hip, she smiled. However, the rosette realised all too quickly how tired she felt. The thoughts of sweat-beaded bodies slapping against one another exited her mind as a drowsy haze wrapped around her.

With a small kiss to the corner of his slightly damp lips, her consciousness drifted away, letting her body fall. Sleep was consuming her faster than she would have liked, the dark depths of dreams beckoned her into its midst. Kissing him fully on his waiting lips, she bit the bottom one just before she passed out completely. A dark world encompassed her, and silencing white eyes lingered in her thoughts.

--

He grasped at her, the lifeless form dangling in his arms. Terror shot through him, even though she was merely passed out, the lack of life scared him. Breathing slowly, he pulled her into a bridal position, carrying her gently to her bed he laid her down.

"If only you knew my hunger," his large hands stroked her pink locks, eyes darting all over her body. Perfect contours, rounded hips, large breasts and small waist, physically she was every mans wet dream.

But her mind added to that sexual hunger that pained him, because she was beautiful. Not just on the outside, but her mind wasn't tainted by the cruel world that continued to destroy the innocent thoughts and love that seeped into most of the sinfully gorgeous creatures. Slowly he sat up, placing a sleek white sheet over her body. He watched as the silk caressed her skin, wishing desperately that he was able to do that.

Realising that soon he would go insane, he dragged his fingertips across her collarbone, a slight shudder as a response, he quickly stroked the underside of her jaw. He listened to her passionate sigh, and decided that he would do what he had wanted to since the time at the lake.

"You shall be mine,"

--

Warmth. Her body felt warm, a tingling sensation rippling over her as green eyes fought to see the world. She smiled a little, shinobi senses kicking in. She was safe. A brief glance let her mind register that she was still in the Hyuuga's room, another let her realise that she was still fully clothed. What she didn't understand was why she felt a little upset about this. However, getting up, she knew he wouldn't mind her looking around.

Two corridors and a flight of stairs led her to the library. She smiled, shiny pink lips stretching slightly. It felt like home, shelves after shelves held volumes of leather bound knowledge. The green plush carpet, redwood and beige sofas made her smile, it felt like something out of a story.

Stepping up on tiptoes, she reached for a bright blue book, bringing it back down to look at she felt it go flying out of her hand. Turning swiftly, almost worriedly she looked up to see the eyes that plagued her mind.

Grabbing her hands, she gasped.

" Pure pleasure does not come from a book Sa-ku-ra," She felt a wave of heat spread over her body as the male pulled her against his still naked torso. Her name, from his mouth, trickled over her, wishing that his tongue would grace her body with its presence rather than lavish her name.

"If you will allow me, I shall show you what pleasure really is…" As her back hit the bookshelf she groaned, her body aching for what was sure to come. The smirk that reached his eyes was one of liquid sex, and she purred in apprehension.

* * *

My God that took forever didn't it!  
I really am finding it hard to find time to even write this now  
[  
But I hope this still carries it on a little bit  
Deffinate Lemon in the next Chapter.  
Thanks for reviewing and stuff guys.  
Love you all!!

Chocolate biscuits this time peeps!  
xD

o.x-Twiggy-x.o


	5. From The Inside

**Meaningful Glances**

**By**

**o.x-Twiggy-x.o**

**Neji x Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Rated: M for lemons and situations.**

* * *

**.Chapter 5.  
****.From The Inside.**

He saw it in her eyes, those big jade pools, that this was what she wanted. He smirked, slowly, tantalizingly slowly lifting her up so that she was sat on one of the bookshelves. He was trying to be calm, to be slow, but to hell with it. She was sat there, on the shelf, waiting to be fucked.

Her breathing was erratic, sitting there for him, she felt like a present, waiting to be opened. Sakura watched Neji's pained expression as he tried to keep his hands from wandering further up her thighs. This was it. It was time for her to make her choice. Let the demoniacally beautiful man have her, ravish her. Or. Hurt him, walk away, keep away. She chose.

"Let me go Neji," he heard the whisper, he didn't understand, the words were laced with lust, but they meant nothing of a sexual nature. His grip tightened.

"No." he watched her expression, watched those piercing eyes grow wide.

"You'll run, and I'll not have that, you _shall _stay here…"

She placed a hand on each of his, his firm skin beneath, so warm and inviting.

"I shan't run, I promise," Slowly she began to try and remove his hands but to no avail. The hurt in his eyes was too much and so she placed a hand on her hip, raising the fabric slightly, which automatically raised his heart rate. He raised his hand, fingers skimming over her own tender flesh. Resting upon her lithe digits, he felt a jolt of energy as chakra pulsed through her, squeezing his own into her body.

She sighed. It was done, nothing more than a second, a second that would now forever hold a lifetime bound. A pure jolt of electricity coursed into her hip as the final kisses of treatment were put upon her skin. Black intricate swirls placed themselves on her delicate skin as she gently removed hers and Neji's hands from the inked design on her hipbone. Smiling, she looked up into the snow-white eyes of the branch child.

He was confused, his whole body tingling and itching to touch her, sensuous caresses were all that plagued his mind, however the tendrils of the somewhat strange design intrigued him. Dancing across her creamy white skin was a vine, wrapped around a sword, two sweet sakura blossoms lovingly touching the hilt and tip.

"For you," her breaths were heavy, gliding across his masculine face. "For you to hold me," Her hands dragged his own to rest on her waist, "For you to kiss me," her lips captured his, passion and lust evident in the bites and sucks she gave to him, his quick reflexes also told her, that he obviously wanted this as much as, if not more than her. "For you to fuck me," She pushed her long fingers into his silky hair, pulling so that his head was yanked up. "For you to own me..." her face was so close to his, her even breaths tempting him, taunting him.

"For you Neji-_sama_..."

--

That was when it all happened. His control snapped, murderously quick movements caused the rip in the back of her top as he yanked her way from the bookcase. Pushing her onto the library desk he heard her soft flesh slam onto the hard wood, and he loved it.

Eyes dancing, he straddled her, her face slowly starting to flush as he grabbed her arms and yanked them above her head.

"Too long Sakura," his tone was heavy and strained, control seeping away quickly.

"Too long have I waited to make you moan," his head had lowered so that his face was by her ear, his teeth ripping at her earlobe as a devil like fury wove around him, heat pulsating throughout him. "To make you pant," One of his hands trailed down to her breasts and squeezed savagely, her heard her intake of breath quicken. "To make you scream," with this said two fingers scraped over her sensitive core, even whilst covered with fabric, she screamed.

"I won't be gentle," He scratched his fingers over her thigh. "I _will_ however, make sure you'll never want to run to another man," he stopped everything and looked into her large emerald orbs. "Because, Sa-ku-ra," He licked a large trail from her neck up to the underside of her jaw causing tingling sensations to run down her spine, "I'll have fucked you so hard, and _so_" He rolled his hips aggressively against hers, "good, that you'll forget everything else in the world," He pushed his cloth covered member against her sopping wet core, her whimpering increasing as white hold liquid passed through her womanhood. "Except, _me_"

--

She wanted to scream, scream harder against the man who held her captive against the wall. Her back had already started to bruise. He was rough, and he was wild, and all he'd done so far was bite and kiss her. She never wanted this torture to end as she realised how dominating and in need of her he was.

He was currently sucking on her neck, his knee between her thighs, rubbing against her. She shivered. She wanted more, no, needed more.

"Neji-sama..."her breathy voice had obviously distracted him as he stopped his mouth from moving on her neck. "Neji-_sama_..." she could definitely feel it now, his arousal was harder than before, and his body was tensing up. Her seal on her hip firing up lustfully as she was called to her master. She watched as his quick silver eyes scoured out her own.

She lifted her head up and crushed her lips against his own as their teeth clashed and tongues battled for dominance. Pulling away quickly, she sucked his chin hard, cascading pleasure jolting through him.

"Fuck me..." she slurred on his rough skin, her arousal too much.

Neji growled, it vibrated through his naked chest and onto her fully clothed one. All coherent thought gone he ripped apart her shirt, a lacy green bra now in full view. Approvingly he reached for her thighs.

She mewled as her thighs were wrapped around his waist. It was going fast, and his actions were rough, long digits raked down her skin as she threw her hands above her head and moaned as he ripped her skirt as well.

--

The more flesh Neji saw, the more he marked and claimed it, sucking and biting, he made beautiful patterns all up her legs and abdomen. Angry traces of himself burnt hot against her skin, as she flushed prettily, breaths ragged and chest heaving, he watched as her dainty hands moved towards his trousers. But he couldn't watch just yet.

She felt him, heard the tear of fabric, the smell of her nectar as he tore apart the tiny amount of material that hid her true depths from view.

He knew, she knew he knew, and it was all she could do to now hold on and enjoy the frantic ride that she had evidently created.

He smirked, the tender flesh of her body was supple and tasted sweet. He wanted more. She knew what she did, and why she did it, and now, she was it his mercy. Completely. His member twitched in approval as the last articles of clothing dropped to the floor, his strong hands tearing the bra from her lithe form.

Time stopped. His senses flared as heat emitted readily from her pulsating core. Thick jewels of her essence covered the tight pink curls. He shuddered visibly. This was it. He was now the master in their year long game, she was his and his fingers tingled slightly at the thought of penetrating her.

She watched, her breathing painfully fast as her whole being was exposed to him. His tight muscles jolted spasmodically as his mouth, that fucking devious mouth, turned into a feral grin. She had no time to think as two lean digits entered her. Back arching off of the table, the pleasure wouldn't subside, the need to be close not gone, she moaned, his name rasping off of her deliciously pink lips.

"Fuck Sakura," His voice was strained, her body pushed up near his face. He bit her left nipple, sucking the tender flesh as he slowly, agonizingly slowly, pumped his fingers into her, creating wide V shapes to stretch and manoeuvre her tight walls. Neji growled impatiently his spare hand gripping onto her fuckable skin.

Her mouth turned into a silent "O" shape as he sped up, adding another finger. She could feel her juices sliding down his hand, the feeling of being smothered by him was incredible, and she opened her legs wider. Her arms, bracing her bucking body, came up and grappled onto his thick chocolate locks, pulled yanking down, so that he may lavish her delicate nipples all the more.

The branch child growled, he could feel her walls tighten around his fingers, feel them being pulled in, making his arousal ache and stiffen continuously. He loved this, the feeling of being all over her, in her, around her. Fuck. He couldn't take it.

Sakura screamed, beautiful indescribable sounds dripping from her lips, much like the cum that seeped down her thighs as she reached her high.

"Nejiiii," She was trying to catch her breath as she continuously rode his fingers, feeling his other hand lower and almost scratch her pearl, pinching and tweaking it until she passed out. The sheer pleasure driving her into oblivion, but not before hearing his merciless laugh and hot tongues lapping up the sweet drink that she had created for him.

--

He stepped out of his trousers, the dark material gliding down his manly thighs and over his taught calves. The way her body was so openly lying on _his_ table made him groan. The ache in his member never subsiding, he slowly scooped her up and carried her, making his way across the library, attempting to get her to his room, however, the seductive little sounds she was making in her sleep did nothing to help him as his movements faulted as he heard his name whispering across her lips.

Whatever was carrying her felt nice, warm flesh and a slipper substance between her legs. Slowly, without opening her eyes, she hooked one leg up and around the object that she was attached too.

"I'm glad you've woken up Sakura, honestly, I don't think I could have waited much longer." Pale eyelids snapped open, as white luminescent orbs looked down on her hungrily. She looked around, a pink blush tainting her skin as she felt her back connect with the cold wall.

He felt her shiver, watched her take air into those beautiful lips. He had to have them. Diving for her lips, he sucked on her pliant flesh and bit when she _almost _refused to open them. Her tongue, sweet and hot was pulled into his mouth as he sucked reverently. He needed this, he wanted her. He then realised, with that soft, slick tongue in his mouth, that she was _his_. He could do with her what he wanted, and with that, he pulled away, smirking down on her beautiful face. Hips shining with swear, and glorious smudges of creamy juice gliding down her thighs.

"Down on your knees Sakura," She watched as his white eyes darkened, a glint, of something so sinister, and delightfully lust driven, making its way to the surface.

"Yes Neji-sama," the words tumbled from her lips, her body, moving of its own accord, lowering down onto the plush carpet. She felt her knees connect with the ground and her head look past his large, swollen member, to his sinfully handsome face.

"_Fuck_ me," the words she had used earlier appeared on his lips, as the honeyed voice made her move. And how she would enjoy this, his thick shaft, twitching between her delicate hands. The slight throb of the vein, as hot skin connected with soft palms.

He watched, his little pink haired temptress on her knees in front of him, touching and stroking, gently, oh so gently, causing his breath intake to double. Neji watched as the delicate tongue, that he had sucked with such fever, licked the fever tip of his shaft. He had to try and control his body as it almost went into spasms.

She licked, she sucked, and what didn't fit into her mouth was stroked and massaged, kneaded and scratched. She was in heaven, the salty masculine taste whirling round her mouth as her tongue glided along the quivering length. When his hips bucked, she softly pressed her molars into the hard flesh. His tempo increased, and so did her lips, sucking, pulling the male's skin, stroking his firm shaft.

His body was convulsing, the sight of her, naked, on her knees, pleasuring him with her soft pliant little lips drove him to insanity as the heat shot itself through his system, his own pleasurable fluids jetting into her awaiting mouth. And still she sucked, removing all that was holy from him, each tug, pushing his sanity further away from his trembling mind. How he had lasted without her, he didn't know, and one thing was was sure of, absolutely certain of, was that he never, _never_ wanted to be without her. _I won't._

"Sakura," his breathing was heavy and he was unable to think completely straight, however, his goal had not quite been reached yet. _Stand up._ He watched as she rose to her feet, beautiful supple body quivering with need, glossy lips stained with delicate trails of his opal coloured seed. _Hold me._ As his thoughts were voiced by her body, her graceful arms looped around his neck, his own body trembling with attempted restraint as his muscle bound state fought to hold onto his next load.

"Neji-sama," Sakura's green eyes practically ate his own moonlight orbs. "I told you before, _master_," a beautiful white canine sunk into her lower pouty lip, "_fuck me..."_

_--_

Once again her back hit the wall as his thick member filled her. She screamed, warmth radiating throughout her as his length managed to hit her cervical wall, his base fitting snugly up to the wet lips that had devoured his hard shaft. Everything became quiet except for her harsh pants and moans and his grunts of approval as thrust for thrust she matched him, raising her hips, long shapely legs wrapping around his waist.

"Sakura, no one may dance with you" Neji was growling, his needs animalistic as he penetrated her hard, wilder, faster, her cries beautiful aphrodisiacs pushing him to go harder. And so he did. "No one may watch you," The artistic wet slapping sound that emitted from their bodies every time made him grin sadistically. "No one may _touch _you..." The bounce of her breasts in his face, causing him to bite the flushed pink nipples that taunted him. "Except, _me._" He heard distinctly the _thud, thud, thud,_ against the library wall as he slammed into her willing body. _Kami, she's so tight._

With each thrust she realised something.

_I want this._

The coil was tightening in her stomach as her manicured nails raked down his taught back.

_I need this._

The tell tale sting as he bit her shoulder enhanced her pleasure as his name slowly started to scream from her kiss swollen lips.

_I'm his._

He grunted her name, gripping her hips tightly, his hands wandering to squeeze her breasts savagely, mouth, licking, sucking, biting the flesh that he would now forever own. His hips, once again started jerking, as he felt her walls pull him in further, clamping, clenching as she reached her climax, her released for the second time, bursts of creamy thick fluids rushed into her, mixing and swirling with her own pure juices. He shuddered, the last being released into her.

Coming down from her euphoria, she felt limp, she felt full, substances, warm and inviting rolling down her sweaty sex smelling thighs. Then she felt something, trail its way up one of them, almost scooping up the mixture.

"Mmm," His husk loaded voice cut through the panting silence. She opened one vivid emerald eye and stared at the Hyuuga Heir. His fore finger covered in musky scented fluids, she watched as his tongue lapped up one side of his lean digit.

"Too bad really," Sakura felt him roll his hips against hers, his member still seemingly hard inside of her, despite her desperate attempts to crush his thirst. She moaned, her head rolling back, fingers digging into his bloody shoulders, crescent moons scaring neatly all over his body from her treacherous ferocity.

"I don't think you'll be walking in the morning Sakura..." His hot lips sought out hers, devouring her mouth, lavishing it with care and grace, its depths much like honey, sweet and moist. His hips grinding back into hers, he could think of nothing that he'd rather be doing...

_Fuck me Neji-sama..._

_Fuck me..._

_  
_

* * *

End.

Finished people, thank you for the wonderful reviews.  
Hope it was alright.  
I'm so sorry it's taken me forever.

Candy?  
Anyone?

o.x-Twiggy-x.o


End file.
